


"Zapach bzu i agrestu"

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejne opo na prośbę Wiki, tym razem to, które dostała w prezencie świątecznym C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Zapach bzu i agrestu"

Nigdy nie przepadał za przyjęciami. W jego mniemaniu zawsze były jakieś takie drętwe i bez wyrazu. Trzeba było się ubierać w głupie, eleganckie ubrania i wymieniać uprzejmości z wielce ważnymi osobistościami. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie była jego działka. Przyjęcia miały ważny wymiar polityczny, a on nigdy nie interesował się polityką. Służył ludziom w potrzebie, tym chętniej, jeśli  dobrze płacili. Co nie znaczy, że był bezdusznym najemnikiem, który robił wszystko, za co tylko dostał pieniądze. Miał swoje własne zasady i ich się trzymał. A chodzenie na przyjęcia z pewnością się do nich nie zaliczało.

Tym razem jednak poszedł, na prośbę bliskiej przyjaciółki, Triss Merigold. Geralt nauczył się nie ufać czarodziejkom, ale akurat do tej nie miał zarzutów. Wiele razy wzajemnie sobie pomagali i wiedział, że może na niej polegać. I ostatecznie mógł jej wyświadczyć przyjacielską przysługę. Nawet pomimo tego, że w sali znajdowało się zbyt dużo jego byłych kochanek. Jedna z nich właśnie wyszła na niewielkie podwyższenie.

\- Szanowni goście - rozległ się magicznie wzmocniony głos Koral. Pamiętał ją. To było w Kerack, gdy utracił miecze. Wspomnienie bolało bardziej ze względu na bronie, niż na czarodziejkę. - Mam niesamowitą przyjemność i ogromny zaszczyt zaprosić was na występ Azalei. To znana w całym Kovirze śpiewaczka o cudownym głosie i moja dobra znajoma. Kiedy po raz pierwszy ją usłyszałam, byłam zachwycona i jestem przekonana, że wy również będziecie.

Azalea pojawiła się na podwyższeniu. Była całkiem zwyczajną, młodą dziewczyną, gdyby nie kolorowy strój barda, niczym by się nie wyróżniała. Zaśpiewała kilka swoich ballad, na które prawie nie zwrócił uwagi. Pomyślał tylko, że Jaskier byłby zachwycony. Przechodził między gośćmi, szukając Triss. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że ma dość tego całego przyjęcia i chce już iść. Nagle ktoś na niego wpadł, wiedział kto to był jeszcze zanim się zderzyli. Bezbłędnie rozpoznał silną mieszankę bzu i agrestu.

\- A teraz zaśpiewam jedną z najnowszych ballad mistrza Jaskra - zapowiedziała Azalea. Gdy tylko rozległy się pierwsze wersy, oczy najbliżej stojących zwróciły się ku Geraltowi.

_ Czasem czuję się jak w Dzikim Gonie _

_ Emocje wypruło ze mnie Kaer Morhen _

_ Jestem Białym Wilkiem, Rzeźnikiem z Blaviken _

_ Mam tysiące imion i sam nie wiem, które jest prawdziwe _

_ Jestem wiedźminem, księżyc odbija się w klindze _

_ Życie poświęciłem walce, jak Jaskier muzyce _

\- Kolejny utwór o tobie? - kruczowłosa czarodziejka spojrzała na wiedźmina, który nadal trzymał ją w objęciach po niedawnym zderzeniu.

_ Yen, moja Yennefer _

_ Tylko ty pachniesz agrestem i bzem _

_ Jesteś deszczem, który gasi mój gniew _

_ Jesteś szaleństwem słodkim jak krew _

_ Blask świec i twoje fiołkowe oczy _

_ To zjawisko eteryczne, pełne filozofii _

_ Jak się uwolnić, no powiedz mi jak _

_ To trudniejsze od Próby Traw _

\- O nas, Yen - owe fiołkowe oczy zabłysły, gdy usłyszała te słowa, zarówno pieśni, jak i odpowiedzi Geralta.

_ Często boję się tego, kim jestem _

_ Gdy spokojnie spoglądam na zakrwawione ręce _

_ Czasem myślę, że to wszystko jest szaleństwem _

_ Bo świat wokół pachnie bzem i agrestem _

\- Nie przesadził aby?

\- W balladach o nas rzadko kiedy zdarza mu się przesadzić.

\- Ale sam przyznaj, że jest dość ckliwa.

\- Wszystkie jego ballady są ckliwe.

\- No tak, spędziłeś z nim znacznie więcej czasu, więc możesz mieć rację.

_ Elfy i driady mówią na mnie Gwynbleidd _

_ Znak Quen chroni mnie, a mój miecz pije krew _

_ Wybrałem mniejsze zło, ale zło nadal jest złem _

_ Mimo to, wokół świat pachnie agrestem i bzem _

_ Yennefer, musiałaś mnie zaczarować _

_ Jak obsydianowa gwiazda jesteś zjawiskowa _

_ To prawda, spoglądam w głębię twych źrenic _

_ Dla nich zetnę głowy najlepszych szermierzy _

_ Czarodziejka i wiedźmin _

_ Bajka o „Pięknej i Bestii” _

_ Wciąż szukamy swego miejsca na ziemi _

_ Bo wierzymy, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni _

\- Mam rację. Jaskier też ma - zniżył głos do szeptu i przysunął usta do ucha czarodziejki.

\- Nie ma - zaprzeczyła. - Nie zachowujesz się jak zakochany wariat, to jego sposób postępowania.

\- Czyżby? - błyskawicznie porwał ją na ręce i nie czekając na koniec utworu, wyniósł ją z sali, nie zwracając uwagi na nic, co działo się dookoła. - Dla twojej wiadomości: jestem zakochanym wariatem.

\- Nie ty jeden, mój drogi. To, co zrobiłeś, chyba nazywa się porwanie.

\- Owszem - postawił ją. - Właśnie cię porwałem.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, całując go, a za ich plecami rozbrzmiewał ostatni refren utworu.

_ Często boję się tego, kim jestem _

_ Gdy spokojnie spoglądam na zakrwawione ręce _

_ Czasem myślę, że to wszystko jest szaleństwem _

_ Bo świat wokół pachnie bzem i agrestem. _

_ ~McSobieski „Zapach bzu i agrestu” _


End file.
